


you were never going to stay

by crickets



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	you were never going to stay

Jimmy isn't surprised on the day that Abby leaves. She's never been comfortable with constant reminders anyway -- and Jimmy is acutely aware that that's exactly what he is.

This is the last time he sees her.

She's peeling an orange over the sink, the sweet scent of citrus overpowering the kitchen, embedding itself into her fingertips when she digs into the rind. He watches her for a while, waits for her to set aside one half.

"Always makes me think of baseball practice," Jimmy says next to her, popping one of the free wedges into his mouth.

Abby stops, sets the orange aside, rinses her hands.

"I forgot to check the mail," she says absently, wiping wet palms on the backs of her jeans. She doesn't even kiss him on the cheek before she slips out the side door.

\--

Now, every time Jimmy smells oranges, he thinks of Abby.


End file.
